Fluid ejection devices such as printers use replaceable fluid supplies to provide and replenish fluid. The fluid ejection devices may be provided with permanent or semi-permanent printheads. The printheads and replaceable fluid supplies are mechanically and fluidically connected through a fluidic interface. The fluidic interface is part of the fluid ejection device to allow for installation of the supply into the fluid ejection device. Certain fluidic interfaces have a hollow fluidic needle that is inserted in the supply outlet when the supply is installed to the interface. The needle needs to robust enough to facilitate many subsequent fluidic connections with supplies during the lifetime of the fluid ejection device.